falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
A Guide to Understand the Nationalities in Falleentium
'Guide' Falleentium or the Falleen Empire is a nation which at times can be difficult to understand due to its many regions as well as its many nationalities and ethnic groups. Therefore, this guide has been created with the goal to clarify the relationship between the different nationalities. Basically Falleentium can be compared with the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Instead of Germans as the primary/core nationality it is replaced with "the Falleens" - hence Falleentium or the Falleen Empire. "The Falleens" generally describes all those who come from core regions Darpartryo, Apari and Tapanuo, who together founded Falleentium, and therefore "the Falleens". The Falleen Empire is the result of many years of expansion (mostly through war), which resulted in the conquest/annexation of other regions and subjects of other nationalities. Which has led to "the Falleens" often is regarded as the rulers, though this division has long since been replaced with a much broader representation. Nevertheless Fallish is introduced as the national language, and all are required to learn it, however, local and especially regional languages has been preserved as accepted languages. "The Falleens" can be understood in two different ways: 1) "The Falleens" covers the peoples and nationalities based in the regions of Darpartryo, Apari and Tapanuo - in which case they cover a minority of the total population. Darpartryo, Apari and Tapanuo (especially Darpartryo) will by this understanding emerge as the dominant center of power, and that the other regions are conquered/annexed by the Falleen Overlords. 2) By this understanding, "The Falleens" will appear as all citizens of Falleentium. This means that as a citizen of the Falleen Empire, you will considered as a Falleen. This means that Falleentium is built on many different nationalities - let it be eg. Darparians, Aparians, Veld, Cartrian and so on. The Capital is still in Darpartryo (Corrintrin) and the national language is still Fallish - but by this understanding, "Falleens" are considered as being everyone in the Empire - people just have a regional affiliation. It is probably not a surprise that you cannot separate the two divisions apart as it also depends on which view you have on the entire structure. Some see themselves as Falleen Citizens, while others see themselves as Velds and subject to Falleen Rule. Political opinions and views is crucial in this case. However, it is wrong to say that the current democratic system is not representative of all nationalities, regions and territories. An example which might also explain the situation of the Empire is to look at the Kingdom of the Straits, consisting of the regions Apari, Tarpon and Nilira, respectively Aparian, Tarponian and Niliran. The situation is the same here as in Falleentium - Apari is the center of power and Aparian is the national language - however Aparians, Tarponians and Nilirans are mostly referred as Straitian - in the same way as everyone in Falleentium can be called Falleens - they are after all a part of the Falleen Empire. On the other hand Aparians are theoretically Falleens since Apari is part of the core regions of the Empire - however, this again depends on political views, since Apari would like to see themselves as Aparians (or Straitians), whereas other forces still looks at them as Falleens. The same reasoning can be added to the rest of the Empire. Basically, "Falleens" can be understood in the two above mentioned ways. However, if you look at the monarchic structure is an entirely different matter, and it is often this which are the cause of the hostile views towards "the Falleens". The Royal Family was founded between a Darpar and Veld - hence the Royal-Imperial House of Darpar-Veld. The House of Darpar-Veld is not only Emperor of the Falleen Empire, but also King or Lord of several Kingdoms in the Empire. This situation helps to create hostility against "the Falleens" which in many ways is wrong. In theory, the anger should be directed against the Darparians or more correctly against the Darpar-Velds. Of course it also makes a difference that Falleentium as a nation has conquered many regions. But Falleentium and thereby also "the Falleens" was indeed founded by people from Darpartryo, Apari and Tapanuo - ie. Daparians, Aparians and Tapanuoians - who more or less spoke the same language, hence Fallish as well as the Falleens. In other words, the hostile thoughts against the so-called Falleen Overlords, is the result of repetitive rhetorical statements from nationalist and regional groups who do not want to be part of Falleentium, although Falleentium's Government and Administraion basically is governed by all nationalities. "Falleens" are in other words used both in the nationalist campaign against the so-called "Falleen Rule" as well as among groups that consider "Falleens" to describe all citizens of the Empire etc. etc. One can wonder about if the anger instead should be turned against the Darparians or at least in relation to the Monarchy? Vinther (talk) 19:28, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Category:Insurgent Groups and Terrorist Organizations Category:The World of HDFRF Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:Alliances and Unions